Reapers and Champagne Don't Mix
by GumWrappers
Summary: Or do they... William and Grell get it on for the first time in decades. Heehee. Disclaimer: If you're worried, read my profile. Also: I might keep editing this a little. Maybe.


**Author's note: This is by far the most graphic and uncomfortable thing I've ever written. But it's for a friend, so technically I had to do it. I apologize for the excessive commentary.**

Grell stood nervously at William's front door, clutching a bottle of champagne in one hand and twirling his hair with the other. He knew Will probably wouldn't be too thrilled to see him, but it was the anniversary of the first soul collection they did together, and Grell felt it should be celebrated somehow. The reaper's face reddened as he lightly tapped on the door with his free hand. (So yeah Will's got some random generic house now. Deal with it.)

The reaper blew a strand of hair out of his face. He could hear shuffling inside the house. William opened the door, and Grell almost dropped the bottle. He was looking all sexy and disheveled and stuff. His collared shirt had at least four buttons undone, shirttails untucked, hair uncombed. Grell happened to notice the black-haired reaper wasn't wearing a belt, his eyes instinctively wandering to that general area. (Heh. Grell you slut.)

"Calling on me on my day off. How thoughtful. What can I do for you?" William said, narrowing his eyes at Grell and running a hand through his already tousled hair. Grell hesitated.

"Erm, happy anniversary?" He grinned hopefully, batting his eyelashes. William took in the sight of his colleague, decked out in red and standing in that sassy way he always did, and sighed. The perky bastard brought champagne, he couldn't turn him away now.

"Come in." Grell let out a pleased little giggle as he stepped inside. He had always found William's icy personality rather alluring. Strangely enough, Will had always felt drawn to Grell's flamboyant personality, but he'd gotten rather good at hiding it. Grell set the bottle on a countertop and looked to William to see what he was to do next.

"If you don't mind removing your shoes," he said. Grell offered another pointy-toothed grin and slid off his shoes. "Make yourself at home." William continued, rummaging around in his cupboards for his nice champagne flutes and a bottle opener. Grell, unsure of what to do, stood awkwardly in the doorway and looked around. The house itself was average, but it was very well-decorated.

Will opened the first bottle of champagne and motioned for Grell to follow him to the dining room. They sat down and Grell took the bottle from Will's hand.

"Allow me," he said, smirking. He poured two glasses and raised his own. "A toast," he said. "To project partners." (Haha cheesy as fuck.) They clinked their glasses together. William made no eye contact, and kept his expression flat. Nothing new. He's a brick wall. He drained his glass and Grell sipped at his. (Grell's a fucking lightweight don't argue.) They continued to drink and made a bit of smalltalk. Soul collections and whatnot. I'm not good at light banter gimme a break.

Once they'd downed two glasses each, things got a little more friendly. William was smiling occasionally, his cheeks flushed. Grell was... Just. Being Grell. Drunk.

"N... no offense, Will darling," Grell giggled. "These chairs are rather uncomfortable. Would you mind terribly if we moved somewhere a little... A little... Softer?" He bit his lip and giggled again. He could feel heat growing in his lower stomach and heading, erm, south. He didn't bother to try to control it- he knew it was no use. They moved into some room with a couch and sat. I'm not gonna do research on Victorian houses for this stupid thing I'm sorry. Grell brought the champagne with them and poured William another glass. He chugged it and hiccuped. The pink in his cheeks deepened. Grell couldn't help himself. He leaned in close, breathing in his scent. (Heehee. This already sounds pornographic.) The heat was stronger now, and also, uh, lower, if you get my drift. (Lol boners.) Desire filled his chest as a small whimper escaped from his throat.

"Kiss me," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. William hesitated, but Grell certainly didn't. He wasn't exactly asking for permission. William returned the kiss for a moment and pulled away. His face was bright red now. His striking green eyes looked both hazy and lustful. "I must say, red's a lovely color on you," Grell chuckled. He moved to kiss him again and there was no hesitation from either of them this time. Grell's mouth traveled teasingly from William's lips down to his neck. He kissed the ridge of his collarbone and then nipped at it gently. William stiffened (In every way possible. Lulz.) and froze. His breath caught in his throat and he could no longer control himself. He roughly grabbed Grell's wrists and pinned him flat on his back. He pressed his lips to Grell's again and Grell let out a moan. He bit William's lower lip roughly, causing him to freeze again. Grell giggled and pulled away.

"Big fan of that, are you?" he asked with a more-than-slightly inappropriate smirk. William said nothing in response. Mostly because he was trying to maintain his masculinity by not moaning like a little bitch. Instead he focused his attention to pinning Grell's hips down with his own. Grell's hips bucked upwards a bit, and William lost his grip on his vocal chords. He made a noise that Grell had never heard before. Like a whimper-moan-type thing. And you bet your ass it was fucking _loud_. Grell found it both amusing and sexy as hell. (He's drunk, what are ya gonna do.) The black-haired reaper began moving his hips together with Grell's. Um. Please don't make me describe it more. Use your imagination. He tried different movements, working out which ones got the best reactions. He did somethin' fancy, forcing a gasp out of Grell. This time it was his turn to freeze. Unable to move in order to replicate the motion, he looked up at William, green eyes desperate. (Bleh. Excuse me while I go vomit.)

"D-do that again..." William obeyed, and Grell kept making noises. That's what he does, alright? Shut up. The horny bastards were getting impatient so the clothes started coming off. First shirts, then trousers. Trousers cuz they're British. Both reapers stopped and panted for a minute, taking time to just feel the other's naked body against his own. (Hhhhnnnng nope.) Suddenly, it wasn't enough for Grell. "Will..." he whimpered.

"I'll... Be right back." William struggled to get up from the couch. "Don't move," he said to Grell through his teeth, making him blush and shiver.

"So bossy," Grell teased. "I have no interest in going anywhere. Nor does this..." he said, glancing at his lap and then back to William with another inappropriate grin. His eyes followed Grell's and stayed at his lap. He cleared his throat, unable to look away.

"I erm. Didn't know you shaved..." He said awkwardly.

"Didn't know you trimmed," Grell replied with a wink. (THAT WAS JUST FOR YOU, SARAH. HOPE YOU'RE REALLY FUCKING PLEASED WITH YOURSELF BECAUSE I AM NOW BLUSHING WORSE THAN THESE TWO COMBINED.)

Unsure of how to respond, William stumbled out of the room and returned a minute later with some random thing for lube bECAUSE THAT IS HOW THIS FUCKING WORKS AND IT IS THE _ONLY_ FUCKING WAY IT COULD WORK. No I will not do research on this either.

"Now then..." William said, breaking into a wide, mischeivous grin. (Aw yeah this fucker's drunk now.) He paused. "You know," he slurred. "I may have difficulty using this properly. I think I'll need your help." He dropped back down to the couch.

"Give me that," Grell panted impatiently. He sat up and leaned forward, parting William's legs and stopping with his face mere inches away from his. Um. Soldier at attention. (HAHAHAHAHAHA NOT SORRY. IF YOU WANTED TO STOP READING NOW I'D TOTALLY UNDERSTAND.) He looked up, his eyes meeting William's. And yeah I think you can guess what Grell did next. And he used his teeth a little and William got really noisy cuz he's a reaper so he can handle that shit. And he fucking loved it cuz he's secretly kinky like that.

"G-Grell..." he moaned, pushing the crimson-haired reaper's head down hard. Grell immediately lifted his head back up, a devilish look spreading across his face.

"No no no," he said. "We can't have you finishing ahead of schedule, now can we?" He climbed on top of William and began to bite at his neck again.

"Nnnghh," Will groaned as his hips twitched upwards. "S-stoppit. I need a minute." (Heehee, Will ain't used to this shit.)

"Oh, fine." Grell pouted and twirled a strand of his hair in his fingers impatiently.

"Let me entertain you while we wait. You are my guest, after all." William smirked and moved into position to return the favor Grell had given him. (I mean a blowjob, in case that wasn't clear.) "Do you mind?" Grell shook his head. So then he. Yeah. Okay.

"Will... S..." After a few minutes, Grell could barely speak. "S-st-op..." Without raising his head, William chuckled, causing Grell to moan even louder.

"As you wish," he said, lifting his head. He poured himself another glass of champagne, giving Grell a minute to compose himself.

"Damn," Grell panted, wiping the sweat from his brow. He took in a deep breath and grinned. "I'm ready if you are." He was more than ready. (Heheh.) He grabbed Grell's wrists again and then went all-out dominant. Then they did something with the lube I dunno how this works. Grell moaned loudly as William entered him. William let out a quiet little moan and gripped Grell's wrists tightly, his fingernails biting into his skin. AUGH OKAY THAT'S AS GRAPHIC AS I'M GOING. So yeah um. They continued to do the sex and... They were both pretty damn noisy because they were both drunk. Uhh... Grell and William were both doing fancy shit with their fingers. Grell clearly knew what he was doing, as he was finally succeeding in making William pant and moan like a little bitch.

"Nhhn... H-how close. Are you..." William asked, pausing for a minute. Grell swallowed.

"N-not very..." He said, biting his lip and breaking eye contact.

"Liar. I know that face." This was true. William had seen that face many times, but it had been decades. Up until now, it had always ended as soon as William saw that face. Grell smiled bitterly at the memory and kept doing stuff with his fingers. (I don't know what they fuck they're doing. Use your imagination again.)

"At least you were considerate enough to ask this time." Grell gritted his teeth as William's fingers mimicked his own. "H-hold on..."

"What if I don't want to?" William asked through his teeth, moving his face in close to Grell's.

"If you're not going to push this for as long as you can, you're going to have to do me a favor."

"Oh?" William couldn't stay still any longer. He began moving again, at the pace that he knew drove Grell crazy. (Bleh. No.) Fast enough to be teasing, but too slow to hold any reward for either of them. (LKASJFDLAFK;';DSLF SARAH YOU SUCK.) Grell's breathing grew heavier and he struggled to get words out.

"Th-that thing. That you al-always tried. But could never- _nngh_- get right-t..." Grell couldn't think like this. "OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, _STOP THAT._" He snapped. William was so shocked that he actually stopped. "That's better," he panted. "The thing you could never do all the way through. Do it now."

"I... Don't know if I can..." William's breathing had grown heavier as well. His hands summoned a breathless moan from Grell, almost apologetically.

"_Do it._" He growled, pulling William in for a rough kiss. And guess what. Will did the thing. Yay Will. I don't know what the thing is. Don't ask.

Grell let out a scream-ish thing as he finished, as did William. They lay pressed together, sweating and breathing hard.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." Grell laughed.

"Oh, shut up. You underestimated me." William offered a tired grin.

They finished off the bottle of champagne after they caught their breath. Then they cuddled for a few hours because at that point both of them were too plastered to get it up. Grell spent the night and they did it again. And another time in the morning. The end.


End file.
